narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Reiki Yuki
|- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Movie | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |''Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie'' |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Game | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; width: 91px;" | Appears in | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Anime, Manga, Game, Movie |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Voice Actors |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Japanese | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Toshihiko Seki |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px;" | English | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Tony Oliver |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Personal |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; width: 91px;" | Birthdate | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | December 19 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Gender | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | file:Male.png Male |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Part II: 20 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Height | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Part I: 172.9 cm |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Weight | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Part I: 65.3 kg |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Blood type | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | B |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Affiliation | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Kirigakure |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Clan | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Yuki Clan |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Kekkei Genkai | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Ice Release |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Rank |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Ninja Rank | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Part II: Jōnin |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px;" | Ninja Registration | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | 004092 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px;" | Academy Grad. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | 8 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px;" | Chūnin Prom. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | 11 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Family Aiko Yuki (Neice) Haku (Nephew) Haku's Mother (Sister) Harumi Hatake (Grandniece) Hibiki Hyūga (Grandson) Hoshi Yuki (Granddaughter) Katana Yuki (Sister) Ken Yuki (Grandson) Kiyomi Yuki (Daughter) Mizu Yuki (Spouse) Mizuko Yuki (Daughter) Raiden Yuki (Son) Saki Hyūga (Granddaughter) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Nature Type Water Release Wind Release Ice Release |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Jutsu Certain-Kill Ice Spears Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness Ice Release: Ten Thousand Ice Petals Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Tools Kunai Senbon |} Reiki Yuki (雪霊気, Yuki Reiki) was a shinobi of Kirigakure's Yuki clan. He is the father of Kiyomi Yuki, Raiden Yuki, and Mizuko Yuki and the husband of Mizu Yuki. Background Reiki grew up during the times of the "Bloody Mist" and had to endure the harsh ways of the academy and he was orphaned as his parents were killed on a mission. He instead lived with his two sisters. He was also forced to go into hiding because how much hate those with kekkei genkai were receiving. Though Reiki disliked being forced into hiding, he was entirely loyal to Kiri and did not move, but developed his abilities in the shadows. Eventually, a woman named Mizu left to go to Kiri for a mission and met Reiki and the two eventually married after Mizu moved to Kirigakure permanently, eventually having two kids: Kiyomi and Raiden and Mizu was left pregnant with a third child. Reiki left to go on a mission one day, yet unfortunately did not return and died young. This left Mizu as a single mother and caused her to value peace over almost all things since war took the life of her husband. Due to Reiki's high wisdom and calmness, he became a Fifth Mizukage Candidate but died before he could be offered the spot of Mizukage. Death ''Main Article: First Sign of Snow Arc Before he leaves for his mission, Reiki is seen saying goodbye to his family and telling his wife and a five-year-old Kiyomi and Raiden that he would return. He mentioned that there was no need to worry and with that, he kissed his children and wife and left. He fought many battles and continuously won thanks to his Ice Release. Also, despite it being the middle of November, it was snowing very early on in the year, and this also might have had something to do with his numerous victories. When fighting a particular shinobi from Sunagakure, who recognized his kekkei genkai as one from the Land of Mist, Reiki was questioned whether his kekkei genkai had led him to be a victim of prejudice. Reiki proudly answered by saying that he was not hated for his kekkei genkai, and instead got married to and had kids with a woman who knew the truth and stated his beliefs of never regretting anything one does in his or her life. Sadly, the day after, Reiki fought an Iwagakure shinobi the day after who proved to be too much to handle, and Reiki was killed in combat. In his last moments, he tearfully stated that he, for once, regretted something: leaving his beloved family and never coming back. He whispered about how sorry he was to Mizu and his children and stated how much he loved them. After that, he succumbed to his wounds and died on the battlefield. Personality Reiki was a brave and loving man. Reiki also clearly loved his children because he was scared of the same thing having to happen to his children since the possibility of them inheriting his Ice Release kekkei genkai was high, and all three of them did. Reiki was also almost always respectful. He showed bravery when he left to fight in the war, and firmly believed in living a life with no regrets, though when he died his only regret was never helping and watching his children grow up and leaving his wife widowed. He also was very disappointed in his sister for striking her son, Haku, for his kekkei genkai. This showed he valued family over almost all else. Appearance Reiki was a young man of average height and had dark brown hair which, when in light, had a copper-colored shine to it, green eyes which each had straight, short lines running out of each eye, and fair skin. He was noted to be rather handsome and bears a striking resemblance to his son. His daughter inherited some of his facial features, though her features turned out to be sharper. He usually wore a sleeveless, silver-colored vest that somewhat resembled a flak jacket over a dark, sleeveless undershirt and navy blue pants. He also wore the standard Kirigakure forehead protector around his forehead and regular shinobi sandals, both of which were the color black. Abilities Reiki was a Yuki and therefore possed the Ice Release Kekkei Genkai. This allowed him to combine Water and Wind-natured chakra to create Ice Release. While he did develop his abilities, he was never was seen actually using this all out of fear that he would be marked for death and he would endanger the lives of his wife and children. However, his power was shown during the war as he was also skilled enough to be chosen for reincarnation for the Fourth Shinobi World War. He was also one of the few reanimated shinobi who was never sealed, only being stopped after Itachi Uchiha had Kabuto release the Impure World Reincarnation. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Reiki was very proficient in using the Ice Release kekkei genkai and was able to slaughter few Third Division shinobi as well as do damage to his daughter who was very powerful by that time in the series just by using simple Ice Release techniques. He could use almost every Ice Release jutsu and could also use his natures separately and was just as skilled in using wind or water natured chakra alone as he was together, something Kiyomi, Raiden, and Haku could do too. This skill was also enough for him to be reanimated by Kabuto Yakushi for the Fourth Shinobi World War. Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation In preparation for the war, Reiki is chosen for reanimation for his skill in ninjutsu to use against the Allied Shinobi Forces. After being mobilized, he joins Haku, Zabuza, Gari, and Pakura. He converses lightly with his nephew and both men talk about Kiyomi and Raiden's growth. He listened to Haku note about how their unusual situation, saying how his body was moving on its own, but his mind was clear to which Reiki agreed. Then, they were ambushed by the Surprise Attack Division, and Reiki and Haku protected themselves by using their kekkei genkai. He and Haku then located the enemy's position in the sky and created several mirrors to launch senbon and attack the ink birds that Sai made. Watching Haku storm the ground and be intercepted by his children's friend, Rock Lee, he notices were Kiyomi and Raiden were standing and ready to aid the battle who also noticed their father and rushed up to the battle. As Kabuto erased their consciousness, Reiki pleaded to his kids to stop him, as Haku had done with Kakashi. Then Kiyomi started crying and as Rock Lee and Raiden started to comfort her, she told her father that she would do anything to stop him, as she wanted to do anything to make her father happy. To which Reiki tearfully smiled at. An unthinking Haku and Reiki then launched attacks at Third Division shinobi, only to be repelled by Lee and Might Guy. After the previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist was summoned, Reiki fought the will to return to his mirrors, and tearfully apologized to his children and told them how much he loves them. He then told the story of his death but was forced to attack his daughter, though she was unwilling to hurt him, to which Raiden willingly repelled it for her. Reiki then began to praise Raiden for putting his feelings behind him and attack him anyway but scolded Kiyomi for not being able to bring herself to attack him. Kabuto later moved Reiki to attack Kiyomi once more, but she was able to repel all of his attacks, but she still took damage from some of them. Reiki told his kids he was proud of them and that he loved them and smiled as he kissed their forehead and hugged them as Kiyomi started crying once more and hugged her father back and Raiden started to tear up as well and hugged his father back. His body then started to deconstruct, and his soul was freed. The corpse of an unknown shinobi remained and Reiki's soul was then returned to the afterlife. In Other Media Movies Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie ''Main Article: Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie '' In the alternate world, Reiki's personality and appearance are the same as the real world, but, he is still alive. In this timeline, it was Mizu who died and Reiki was the one who raised his three kids. Also, Reiki was a Konohagakure shinobi instead of one from Kirigakure, opposite to the original timeline. Video Games Reiki Yuki is a playable character in the following video games: Legacy Reiki's death had its impact on the lives of his wife and three children. He, more than anything, wanted to protect his family and shower them in love as well as see and help his children grow up. A picture of Reiki with Mizu and a picture of Reiki alone is kept in his family's household. The story of Reiki's death and bravery has been told to his grandchildren, Hibiki, Saki, Ken, and Hoshi, and it is now seemingly going to become a tradition to tell Reiki's story. Reiki would become the late grandfather of Kaito and Kiyomi's kids, Saki and Hibiki, and to Raiden and Nozomi's kids, Hoshi and Ken. Kiyomi, Raiden, and Mizuko all visit their father's grave once a month, bringing their families with them. Trivia *"Reiki" (霊気) means "a practice of the healing spirit". * His family name "Yuki" means "snow" (雪). * The only thing is known about Reiki's death, besides the fact that he died during the war, was that he died on November 26. * Reiki's belief in living a life without regret was very similar to that of Kaiza. * Snow arrived much earlier than usual the year in which Reiki died if ever. Reiki died young and death came early for him, like how snow came early that year making many aspects of his death like a metaphor. * Reiki is supposed to be based on Minato Namikaze, Asuma Sarutobi, Kaiza, and Rasa. * Reiki scored '''9' points on The Mary Sue Test. This makes him an Anti-Sue. * Reiki's theme song, Sign, was chosen purposely by his creator because the last words to his daughter before his soul departs were very similar to the theme that the last few lines of the song wanted to convey. * Reiki has the same Academy Graduation Age (8)' '''and Chūnin Promotion Age (11) as his wife. * According to the databook(s): ** Reiki's favorite food was ramen, his least favorite was squash. ** Reiki's favorite word was "''family" (家族 Kazoku) '' ** Reiki has completed 810 missions in total: 147 D-Rank, 69 C-Rank, 505 B-Rank, 57 A-Rank, and 32 S-Rank Quotes *(About Kiyomi and Raiden) " I wonder, do think they inherited my kekkei genkai, Mizu?" *(Regarding his kekkei genkai) "My kekkei genkai has gotten me far from hated. I have a wife who knows the truth and two children, both of which probably inherited Ice Release through my blood. I've always believed that one should live a life without regrets. I've never regretted one thing I've done and I never will."'' *(Last words regarding his family) "Mizu, I'm sorry. I regret leaving you and our kids. I love you so much. Please never forget that, Mizu." '' *(After reincarnation, to his daughter) ''"Kiyomi, I'm already happy with what a beautiful, fine young lady you've become, I'll always love you and your family. Thank you and I'm proud of you, very proud of you. I'm just sorry I couldn't help you grow up." '' *(To Raiden and Kiyomi) "Good, Raiden, as for you, Kiyomi, you shouldn't hold back against me. I'm your enemy now, and the best part: I'm already dead."'' *(Last words to Kiyomi and Raiden before his soul departs)'' "Kiyomi, Raiden I love you two, Mizu, and Mizuko. I'll protect all of you. This pain makes you stronger, so leave your shame and disgrace. That pain will be the guide for love you've been searching for. Even if some of the nations fear your abilities and potential, and even if friends have hated you, this sign that I care for you right here will heal your doubts, insecurities, and guilt. I'll always love you two, my darling kids... Kiyomi! Raiden!"'' References The images were edited screenshots. Other information was gained from Narutopedia. Characters, events, techniques that are in the Naruto and Naruto Shippuden Series all belong to Masashi Kishimoto and TVTokyo. Category:FINAL Category:Male Category:Kirigakure Category:Deceased Category:Yuki Category:Original Character Category:Kekkei Genkai